<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unfortunate Necessity by Brumeier</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094797">Unfortunate Necessity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier'>Brumeier</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Fic 2020 [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stargate Atlantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1940s, Angst, Bombs, Gen, Prompt Fill, Trinity test</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on the 1940s prompt: <i>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tony Stark, “I am become death, the destroyer of worlds” (from the Bhagavad Gita, quoted by Oppenheimer at the Trinity Test)</i></p>
<p>In which Tony and Rodney have helped create a devastating weapon, and the gravity of the situation isn't lost on them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Fic 2020 [42]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unfortunate Necessity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light was blinding in its initial intensity, searing, without any build-up or warning. They all shielded their eyes, but Tony couldn’t look away. As the initial intensity dropped, the light became yellow, red, and finally a pure, deep purple before turning to smoky white. It rose into the sky like a toadstool engulfed in flame, miles high at its peak.</p>
<p>The roar of the shockwave was delayed, but the heat wasn’t. Even at the distance base camp was from the test site, it felt like being in an oven. They’d been prepared for a yield of between five and ten kilotons, but Tony watched and did calculations in his head, and knew they’d gotten much more than that.</p>
<p>It was a miraculous feat of science and engineering, unlike any the world had ever seen. Or might ever see again.</p>
<p>As the light faded and the dust started to clear, most of the assembled crowd of military, scientists, and specially selected VIPs cheered and danced and congratulated themselves on a job well done.</p>
<p>Tony didn’t feel like celebrating.</p>
<p>“Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds,” he said to himself.</p>
<p>“Do you have to be so morbid?” Dr. McKay snapped. </p>
<p>He wasn’t celebrating either, his normally twisted mouth pressed into a thin, white line.</p>
<p>“Tell me I’m wrong,” Tony challenged. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the afterimage of the mushroom cloud. </p>
<p>“It’s necessary. We don’t have to like it, but we need it.”</p>
<p>Tony understood the rationale. Germany was likely putting together massive weapons of their own, and the Allies needed an edge. That didn’t make it any less palatable, having a hand in creating something so unbelievably destructive.</p>
<p>“We won’t have to use it,” McKay said. “The threat will be enough.”</p>
<p>“I hope you’re right.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><b>AN:</b> I can only imagine how Tony will feel when the bomb is unleashed on Japan. Creating it was a huge achievement, no lie, but the cost of that kind of weapon is just so big.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>